Hunting You and I
by MistyxRose
Summary: Reloaded, Sakura has always wondered why her parents...died without a trace whatsoever. But now, the people might have killed her parents are after her. She has HIM to help her, but could he be involved with her parents' death...? SxS, ExT, R&R!
1. Black

Disclaimer – I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it rightfully belongs to Clamp. All the other characters are mine though…don't sue me please! ;;

**Author's Note : **Hey! This **was** my first fic here…but I'm re-loading it…please be gentle if you don't mind, and I do allow constructive criticism. No flames please. Anyway, enough of me talking, Enjoy!

……

**Chapter 1 **: **Black **

"Holy shit! It's finally Friday!" a 17 year old girl exclaimed as she threw herself upon her bed. Feeling a bit dizzy, she got up and opened her window. A soft breeze immediately blew through her auburn locks that ended at her mid back. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind around her. She opened her eyes, the sunlight revealing her beautiful emerald orbs that were always bright. Sakura smiled at the tree that was right in front of her window. It was a cherry blossom tree, and with the wind, some of the blossoms blew off and flew into her room. Satisfied, she closed her window slightly and turned around, finding a dog with golden fur before her.

"Hello Kero," she greeted happily, petting him. Kero licked her hand and they both went downstairs. "Want something to eat, boy?" Kero barked, and Sakura knew it was a yes. "So what will it be? Pudding again?" Kero licked his lips as Sakura laughed. She opened the pudding she got from the fridge and held it in front of Kero eat. Kero quickly finished it and Sakura laughed again. "Haha, oh Kero, I swear you're going to be fat after eating all these sweets!" Kero barked as if he was laughing along with her.

Sakura went back into her room with her backpack as Kero went on her bed to nap on. Kero lifted an ear hearing a lot of noise coming from Sakura's desk. After seeing it was only her art supplies, Kero was back in dream world.

She skimmed her rubric quickly, and then started on her art assignment. She was to make a picture that was full of nature, and then write a report on why she chose that landscape to draw. Looking out the window, she made a little smile then started drawing. After a while, she was finished her assignment. The cherry blossom tree and the petals dancing around it, along with the sun and a clear sky in the background was what she drew.

Stifling a yawn, she took out more homework. Math was next to do. She groaned. Unlike art and other subjects, math was something not only she despised, but also wasn't good at. She could never understand the whole language of math. Looking at her homework, she attempted to do it.

"This to the power of 2…no that's not right!" She erased her answer. "Divide this, carry that, multiply…damn, I'm not getting anywhere with this!" She dropped her pencil and groaned. She wanted to attempt her math again, but her mind slacked off, thinking of the math class and detention the previous day.

**.:Flashback:.**

_"So you take the product, then divide the other product by two, and then…" the teacher droned on, not hearing Sakura's quiet groans by the window. She sat three desks down from the front, beside the windows. Tomoyo sat behind her, and Eriol sat beside Tomoyo. Beside Sakura, was Li Syaoran. _

_Sakura didn't really like Syaoran. Sure she thought he was sexy, his messy chocolate-coloured hair was hot, and that he was pretty smart for a guy, she still didn't like him. Why you ask?_

_"Psst, what's wrong Kinomoto? This simple equation too much for your little brain to handle?" Syaoran smirked watching Sakura's head drop on her desk. She lifted her head, and then growled, giving him a cold glare. There, see the reason why?_

_"Math isn't one of my strengths, that's all," she said simply in a bitter tone, and then she added, "Just like how art isn't your strength either," Now it was Syaoran who scowled. Let's just say…they don't like each other much, either. _

_"Li, Kinomoto, is there anything wrong?" the teacher stopped and looked at them with cold eyes. _

_"N-no, sorry," Sakura said quietly, sinking into her seat slightly. The teacher resumed the lesson._

_"Haha, is that all you can say, Kinomoto?" Syaoran tried suppressing his laugh. "No and sorry?"_

_"Let's see you do a better job Li," Sakura muttered._

_"Oh, you want to challenge me, is that it?" Syaoran said through gritted teeth._

_"And what if I do?" She crossed her arms._

_"Then you've got a challenge Kinomoto!" Syaoran said a bit too loudly. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands. _

_"Li! Kinomoto!" the teacher exclaimed, annoyed. "Both of you, detention after class,"_

_"Ah shit," they both muttered._

_"Jinx!" Sakura pointed out. _

_"Double shit…" Syaoran muttered again. _

_**.-.**_**Detention.-.**

_"If it weren't for your big mouth, we wouldn't have gotten into detention in the first place…" Sakura rolled her eyes as she tapped her pencil on the desk._

_"Well, excuse me," Syaoran rolled her eyes back at her._

_"Hey, you aren't supposed to talk until I say your name, Li!" She covered her mouth. "Ah shit, last names count…" Syaoran couldn't help but laugh._

_"What are you la- oh crap…" Sakura's gaze went to the door. It was the school prissy queen, Maya Ino. She had curly black hair that ended at her mid-back, dark brown eyes and clothes that showed too much, or clung too tightly. _

_"Well, well, well, looks like Miss Perfect finally got in trouble," she smirked. "So why you here? Let me guess, you didn't do your homework! No wait, that CAN'T be it…Hmm…maybe that you forgot your pencil at home!" She laughed at her own joke, and another laugh joined hers. They saw Hideki Moto, her boyfriend. He was fairly good looking, with spiked black hair that was streaked with blonde, and cold blue eyes. To Sakura and Syaoran, it wasn't a surprise that they were in detention. _

_"Hey, it's the infamous Li!" Hideki grinned at Syaoran who only scowled back. "What you here for? Same thing as her?" Her, meaning Sakura._

_"I have the same question for you," Sakura smirked. "What you two here for? Screwing each other crazy in the janitor's closet like always? Or were you just stupid and thought this was your home?"_

_Syaoran laughed. "Nah, that can't be it. Maybe they ate their homework? Or they took that unit on the body literally," Sakura laughed. The couple's expressions were priceless. Both were fuming from both anger and embarrassment. Hideki's fists were clenched tightly and were shaking. He tried landing a punch on Syaoran, but he easily dodged it. _

_"Fuck you," Hideki spat. _

_"Hell no, go fuck that slut!" Syaoran pointed to Maya. Maya launched herself at Syaoran, but was held back by Sakura. _

_"Bitch, go launch yourself at your man-whore!" Sakura pushed her hard, causing her to fall onto the ground. _

_"My face! You bitch! Now my face is ruined!" Maya yelled at Sakura who just crossed her arms. _

_"That's it, you hurt my girl's face, you get it from me!" Hideki was back on his feet and intended to kick Syaoran, but he dodged it again with ease. _

_"Tsk tsk, too stupid to learn from your mistakes eh?" Syaoran shook his head. This was the final straw for the both of them. Maya and Hideki got up and tried to hit both Sakura and Syaoran. Just when Sakura and Syaoran were about to fight back, the door opened. The two quickly scrambled into seats. it was the teacher who came in and caught Maya and Hideki in mid-action. After a while, they found out that they were both on suspension for a month. _

**After school**

_Sakura and Syaoran walked home together, laughing about the whole incident. _

_"Geez, they couldn't punch me even if their life depended on it!" Sakura laughed, and so did Syaoran._

_"Damn straight and how did you learn that stuff?" Syaoran asked._

_"A girl's gotta defend herself from people," She winked._

_"People like me? I'm hurt, Kinomoto," Syaoran made a fake gasp. _

_"Nah, of course not!" Sakura said. "Just don't do anything stupid, and you're safe,"_

_"With me, you're always safe," Syaoran laughed. _

_"Ooh, and now I feel safe," Sakura laughed again then stuck her tongue out at him. Just as they were having fun, a black car slowly drove near them. Syaoran carefully eyed the car, Sakura started shaking and feeling nervous. _

_"Syaoran…what's that car doing…I'm getting scared…" Sakura said quietly, inching closer toward Syaoran. Syaoran stared at her. "What?"_

_"You never said my name before," Syaoran said. Sakura blinked at him._

_"Haha, yeah, I guess there is a first time for everything," she giggled. Syaoran was about to say something, when he heard the car door open. "Sakura, run home now, alright?" His voice and eyes turned serious. _

_"B-but why?" Sakura asked unsteadily. _

_"JUST GO!" Syaoran commanded. Sakura didn't ask again, and began to run home. She quickly glanced over her shoulder, seeing people in black suits crowding Syaoran. 'Oh god…" Sakura thought, 'Please be alright Syaoran. Please.' Sakura made it home safely, but she was still worried about Syaoran. Before bed, she hoped to see him at school._

_The next day, Syaoran wasn't at school…_

**End of flashback:.**

Sakura's thoughts flew to her parents. Her mother passed away when Sakura was only an infant, her father didn't tell her and her brother how she passed away, but she remembered all the tears and grief. Her father died when Sakura was just in middle school when her father passed away. This time, no one knew what happened to him. It was if…he was killed then his body was never found. Sakura was now left with her brother, Touya, who was only four years older than her. He worked hard and always came home tired, Sakura was only working part time as a waitress, but she had the week off. The thing that bothered them both was that they still didn't know how their own parents died. They had a right to know, didn't they? But yet, no one knew, not even the police could figure that out.

Now, a new thing started to bother her. The fact that just before their parents died, she had always seen a black car with tinted windows, just like the ones she saw yesterday. Even at their funeral, Sakura would always see that car. There were other times too, like when she out shopping, festivals, just out walking etc.

'Could that car be after me now…?' she thought to herself, but then shuddered at the thought. Even if those people _were _after her, the main question is, why? Why did you kill my parents? You took my parents, what more do you want? Am I next? Why, why, WHY?

Sakura suddenly heard rumbling. The sky started to turn dark as the clouds hid the sun. Rain started to land on her window and onto her hardwood floor. She quickly got up and closed the window…but something caught her eye… A figure that was running and a car. A black car with tinted windows.

'Was that Syaoran?' her eyes widened. But then the two disappeared. 'Probably not…' Sakura sighed. The phone started to ring. She went and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura," Sakura recognized it as Tomoyo's.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem worried,"

"It's about Li…" she began slowly. Sakura was all ears now.

"What about him?" She asked quickly.

"It's…hang on, Eriol's going to the other phone," Sakura waited, then she heard a click on the phone.

"Sakura?" Came Eriol's voice.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's this about Syaoran?" She was starting to get worried.

"Sakura, Syaoran and I cousins," Eriol said. Sakura was shocked to hear this, but waited for Eriol to continue.

"He was with you yesterday, right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah…"

"What happened _after _school?" Eriol was talking again. Sakura explained about how they were joking around, and then she explained about the black car that was driving slowly, and near them too, then finally, how he told her to run home and about the people in black suits.

"People in black suits!" Eriol almost yelled.

"Yes, people in black suits, and a black car. Plus, I thought I saw them pass my house just a few minutes before you called…" Sakura said. She was beginning to get nervous. Another rumble of thunder was heard.

"You saw them AGAIN!" Eriol yelled again.

"Eriol, calm down…don't yell at Sakura…" Tomoyo spoke up and talked soothingly. Sakura heard Eriol sigh.

"Sorry…but people in black suits and a black car…this sounds familiar…" Eriol said slowly then began to think.

"Yeah you could sa-"

"Sakura?" Tomoyo waited for her to finish her sentence. Silence.

"Sakura?" Eriol was yelling.

"I saw the car again…" Sakura said, her voice in a slight whimper.

"Oh shit, where! In front of your house!" Eriol was really starting to go crazy.

"Yeah… what should I do now?" Sakura was feeling too scared and wanted her brother home. She sat on her bed, Kero lying on her lap. She smiled weakly, feeling that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Sakura, just don't go out, and becareful when someone's at your door," Eriol instructed. "I'll try to be there as soon as I can, alright?"

"Sakura, you're a strong girl, so kick ass if you need to," Tomoyo said, trying to cheer her up. It worked. Sakura laughed.

"Damn straight Tomoyo,"

"Ok now Sakura, I'm still trying to figure out the small bits, but those people are –"

**CRASH!**

Sakura screamed, causing her to drop the phone. It was suddenly dark; the storm cut off her power, and not being able to hear the phone's dial tone, her phone was broken. She tried crawling on the floor to find the phone, but shortly after, she gave up. She felt for her bed, and then she felt something cold and wet which made her yelp.

"Kero?" She said weakly. He barked and she felt a bit calmer, she knew she had just petted his nose. "Kero…what to do now? The candles are in the basement, and we're in my room in the dark!" Kero whimpered and licked her hands. "Eriol says to becareful…I think we should just stay here," Kero barked, signifying that he agreed with her.

So for a while, Sakura and Kero sat there, on her bed. Sakura continuously stroked Kero's golden fur, telling herself that everything was going to be okay. It was so quiet, if you didn't count the raindrops pounding on her window and the thunder, it was still peaceful…yet eerie. Sakura always yelped whenever she heard a noise, then sighed in relief after finding that the source of the noise came from something stupid. For now, their only source of light was the lightning itself. She wanted to sleep, but she was afraid that something was going to happen, or someone was just going to come and kidnap her and who knows what they might do to her. But sleep was starting to overcome her. Her eyes were getting heavy, her head began to loll to the side, and she kept yawning from time to time.

"Kero…I'm getting tired," Sakura yawned. Kero licked her face trying to keep her awake. "I don't even know what time it is…I want to sleep…" Before she knew it, her head hit her pillow and she was asleep…until she jerked up hearing Kero's loud barking.

"Hey boy, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, not wanting to believe that someone was here. Kero ignored her and continued barking. "Kero, shush, don't be s- "

**Ding dong**

Sakura froze. Someone was at the door. Kero's barking went into a growl.

'What to do…' Sakura's mind raced. At first she didn't want to answer it, but then she remembered something. She slipped her hands in her pocket, and then felt something cold. It jangled with every movement she made. They were keys. Her brother's keys. 'Oh shit, Touya doesn't have his keys! It could be him!'

**Ding dong**

"Kero…what should I do!" Sakura said frantically.

**Ding dong**

"Hey, what if it's Tomoyo and Eriol?" Sakura's voice had a bit of happiness. "Yeah! It could be them!" Sakura jumped out of her bed and slowly felt around to walk down the stairs, Kero at her heels.

"Watch it Kero, before you make me fall…" she muttered. There were only four more steps until Sakura realized that the doorbell had stopped ringing. The person had gone. She began to think again, 'It can't be Eriol and Tomoyo because they're the ones who told me not to leave the house…' Sakura sat on the step. 'It could've been Touya, and then maybe he couldn't stand waiting in the rain that he went to Yukito's!' She snapped her fingers and said loudly, "Yeah! That has to be it!" Lightning flashed, and there was a note on the coffee table next to the stairs. She stared at it. "Kero…get that for me please?"

Kero obeyed and gave the note to her. She squinted her eyes trying to read it. She read piece by piece with every flash of lightning.

**Flash.** **_Hey kaijuu, I thought_**

She growled, "I'm not a monster!"

**Flash. _you would like to know that_**

She waited for the next flash and tried to read as fast as she can.

**Flash. _today my job is ending late, so I probably won't_**

More waiting…more thunder…

**Flash. _be home until the next morning. I'll be staying at Yukito's so_**

She was getting tired of reading with lightning as her reading lamp…

**Flash._ don't worry, take care until then, AND NO BOYS YOU HEAR ME. Love always, Touya_**

Sakura scrunched the paper in her hand and growled, wishing that he was there so that she could be stomping at his feet endlessly or just screaming in his ear just for him to know that she was no kaijuu. She smiled at the last thing he wrote though, _'Love always, Touya'. _But her smile soon faded after figuring that it wasn't Touya who was just at the door…who was it?

Kero started barking again, causing Sakura to yelp again. This time, however, Kero was barking at the _upstairs. _She heard some rustling, some footsteps, and a thud. This time, Sakura knew that it wasn't anything stupid. Someone was in her house. She gulped as she stood up and slowly and quietly walked up the stairs. Kero was growling silently beside her. She knew that her room was just a few steps after reaching the top of the stairs. The door to her room was closed.

"Kero…didn't I leave my door open?" She asked quietly. Kero quietly barked, saying yes. Sakura gulped again. "Oh shit…" After thinking of the pros and cons, she opened the door slowly…there she saw…no one. Sakura sighed with relief as she entered her room and closed the door. "Maybe it was something stupid…" she muttered to herself. Then a cold wind flew up her spine. She froze again. "I so did not leave my window open either…" She slowly turned around. Still, she saw no one.

It was late, and her whole room was so dark. She wished the lightning to appear so that she was able to see her room and Kero.

Lightning.

_One Mississippi…Two Mississippi…Three Mississippi…_

Thunder. Three miles away. She waited for lightning again…but after she counted, she wished she hadn't wished for lightning at all.

Lightning. She saw the outline of a person. Kero started growling, but then something happened, there was no more growling.

Thunder. More lightning.

The person was coming toward her.

Thunder.

Her heart was beating so fast she was able to hear it in her ears.

Lightning.

The figure was still coming toward her, the figure's hand outstretched. Sakura was now able to feel the figure's hot breath on her face.

With another flash, she attempted to scream, but she couldn't. The figure was now covering her mouth with a hand. She felt tears beginning to form.

'_I'm going to die…at the age of 17. I, Kinomoto Sakura will die…' she thought to herself. 'I think I'll see you soon…' _She thought of her parents. _'Take care, Touya…'_

**

* * *

**

**Author's note** : And that's the end of that chapter! Wow…pretty long for me ;; Oh well, hoped you enjoyed it. Oooh, what will happen to Sakura? Is she going to die? Hee hee, sorry if it's sort of confusing, but I'll answer your questions if you have any. And like I said, no flames please. Only constructive criticism!


	2. Flight of the Cherry and Wolf

**Author's Note :** A BIG thank you to all those who reviewed and read it. Btw, please review, they mean a lot to me! puppy dog face Jkz on the face, hehe… Oh and sorry for the errors you encounter…

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

**

* * *

****From the previous chapter…**

With another flash, she attempted to scream, but she couldn't. The figure was now covering her mouth with a hand. She felt tears beginning to form.

'_I'm going to die…at the age of 17. I, Kinomoto Sakura will die…' she thought to herself. 'I think I'll see you soon…' _She thought of her parents. _'Take care, Touya…'_

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 : **Flight of the Cherry and Wolf**

* * *

****--Tomoyo and Eriol--**

A loud crash was heard throughout the dark house. "Dammit! We may be too late if the car doesn't get fixed soon!" Eriol said through gritted teeth.

"Eriol…there was no need to punch a hole in my wall, you know," Tomoyo said with a slight giggle. But then her face grew serious. "I didn't know that my mom took all those cars to get repaired…but they said that your car will be fixed in a few minutes."

"I know but…" Eriol sighed and sat down, "She doesn't know…after all these years she doesn't know that her-" His sentence was cut off by Tomoyo's lips. He was startled at first, but then he gently kissed her back.

"Eriol, she won't die until knowing what happened," Tomoyo said resting her head on his chest. "I know Sakura…trust me…" Eriol wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "Let's just hope that this blackout will be over soon…it would be easier…" She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. She felt him bury his face in her hair. "For now, we wait and hope that Sakura is alright…" Tomoyo said quietly before releasing an inaudible sigh.

Eriol hoped…

**--Sakura--**

Sakura closed her eyes as tears were now running down her cheeks like there was no tomorrow.

"Sakura…" the person whispered. Sakura's eyes shot opened. She knew it was a guy for sure. A guy that she knew. Before Sakura said anything, she heard a loud growl and then a yell. Kero had attacked him. Again, lightning was her only source of light. With the flashes, she was able to see Kero attacking the guy.

"Sa…ku…ra!" the boy managed to say with gritted teeth while holding off Kero with his arm. "It's…Sya…oran!" Sakura gasped.

"Kero! DOWN! NOW!" Sakura commanded with a slight quiver in her voice, but Kero didn't stop. "KERO! GET OFF HIM** NOW**!" She yelled at him. Kero stopped and looked at her, then whimpered and walked away. Now all Sakura heard was Syaoran's panting. With another flash, she was able to see his outline and knelt beside him.

"My god…Syaoran are you okay?" Sakura asked, extremely worried.

"Yeah…I'll live…" he managed to say. "Damn, that's a strong dog you got there…" Kero growled but kept his distance. Kero sniffed and stood tall, feeling proud that he had done some damage to Syaoran.

"Are you sure?" Sakura gently held his arm, he nodded then they both stood up. "Oh crap, we have to get some candles and flashlights in the basement…"

"Then let's go," Syaoran shrugged. Sakura looked at his outline and shuddered. "What…? Sakura, don't tell me you're scared…" Sakura didn't say anything, but slightly whimpered. Syaoran laughed. "And I thought you were strong…Looks like you need a strong and handsome guy like me to protect you from those scary monsters, right?" Sakura felt him smirking at her. She punched him hard in the shoulder. "Oww! What was that for!"

"And I thought you were strong…" Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, even though that he couldn't really see. They were finally by the basement. "Watch your step Li."

"Back to Li, ne?" Syaoran chuckled, "I thought you called me Syaoran?" She growled playfully. Once they reached the basement floor, they walked slowly as Sakura tried to feel her way around.

"Yeah well, I like to switch back and forth, _Syaoran_," she giggled, "Damn I feel so blind…"

"Feel? You are!" Syaoran joked. "Oww! I was just joking…geez…" Sakura let go of his arm and turned away from him, and because the basement had few small windows, lightning wasn't reliable at the moment. Now Syaoran was feeling blind. "Sakura?"

Sakura held in her giggle while she stood behind him. She decided to play a little game on him.

"Oh c'mon Sakura, this isn't funny!" Syaoran said exasperatedly. "I don't know the way around here, you know!" He bumped into a desk and cursed loudly. Again, Sakura tried to hold in her laughter. Syaoran continued to walk around some more, until he felt flesh.

"Hah! I found you Sakura!" Syaoran said triumphantly. Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran did not find Sakura at all…but…Syaoran found…another person.

"S-Syaoran…t-that's not me…" Sakura whispered from behind him. Syaoran immediately released the person. The person laughed. It was a man.

"My my…what do we have here?" He chuckled, sending shivers up Sakura's spine. "The cherry isn't alone…oh dear me…" He sighed. "Such a shame that you two will have to die so young…" Sakura gripped onto Syaoran's shirt tightly.

"Syaoran…" she whispered with a quivered voice.

Syaoran growled and held up his arm, shielding Sakura.

"Oh look at this, the little wolf is defending her eh?" He sneered. "So…I take it you want to die together?"

"Look bastard, the only person who is going to die…" Syaoran snarled. "…is you!" Syaoran was released from Sakura's grip and he instantly tried to throw a punch at him. Sakura yelped hearing a loud crash.

'Dammit! I hate blackouts…I can't see what the hell is happening!' Sakura thought stepping back, trying to get away from the fighting. Basically, all she heard were: groan, crash, growling, loud cursing, and a gun trigger…

_A gun trigger!_

"Don't think I can't aim in the dark, wolf," the man said in a low voice. With a swift movement, he was now behind Sakura, his arm tightly around her neck and the cold gun resting on her temple.

"Leave her alone!" Syaoran roared at the silhouettes. The man chuckled.

"Give us the sword…and I'll give the cherry," he said, "If not…" He quickly turned the gun away and shot the ceiling, causing Sakura to scream.

'Syaoran…why don't you just get out of here…' Sakura thought as she started to cry again.

"I'm not giving my sword…nor am I letting you kill Sakura!" Syaoran yelled again, taking a step forward.

"Who said I was going to kill her first…" He said in the same low voice, but this time, it sent shivers up her spine. "I want to make sure that this cherry…was wasted properly,"

BOOM!

They all turned to look at the door.

"What the fuck…" he spat.

"K-Kero…" Sakura gasped to say though his grasp on her throat.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" He yelled so loudly that Sakura's ears started to ache. Just as the crashing disappeared, the man yelled from behind her, causing her break free. Sakura fell to her knees, gasping for air. Now she heard loud growls and yells of pain. Syaoran knelt beside her, cradling her in his arms. There was a whimper, and then silence.

"Stupid mutt…" he spat, "'caused me to throw my gun somewhere…" Suddenly, both Sakura and Syaoran felt something cold pounding against them. Water. The gun was thrown through one of the small windows, causing the rain to freely pour in. "But that won't matter…I still have other ways to kill you." Syaoran snarled and Sakura heard the sound of ringing metal. Squinting her eyes, she saw Syaoran with…a sword. An actual sword, blade and all.

'Syaoran…a sword?' she thought weakly to herself. 'No way…'

A blinding flash suddenly blinded them all. The power was back on! To their amazement, their foe was not a man, but the boy who looked no older than Syaoran. He had piercing grey eyes and black hair. Cuts and bruises were clearly seen on his face, and, everything he wore was black. From his accessories to his clothes (which were slightly torn) were black. He grinned at the two.

"Heh, this makes things easier for me now…" he used the back of his hand to wipe the blood off his lips. Sakura quickly glanced around. Syaoran had his sword, tightly clenched in his hand, the broken window right above them, the rain water that was forming a puddle below her feet, and last but not least, Kero. Lying near the wall, blood on his paws.

"Kero!" Sakura cried out, trying to run to him but was held back by Syaoran who mouthed '_no'._

"Hmm…how 'bout I introduce myself?" He smirked, "After all, they will want to know who killed the mighty Wolf and the beautiful Cherry."

"They?" Sakura asked quietly to herself.

"The name's Tsumoto Akira," He unsheathed a katana. "Pleasure to…kill you." He smirked, running his index finger along the edge of the blade, and then looking at Sakura. Syaoran tried launching forward, but he stopped as soon as Akira aimed another gun at Sakura's head. He chuckled. "Don't do anything stupid, Li…" Sakura whimpered quietly, but felt that something was wrong. Just above Kero, was the power box. It was crackling and tiny sparks were flying around it. Her eyes widened as the puddle below her was growing rapidly, pretty soon the rain was going to flood the small area of the basement. However, that wasn't a problem until she saw that the wires had broken from the power box and was hanging loosely just a few inches off the ground.

"Syaoran…" Sakura said in barely a whisper. Syaoran caught her undertone and looked at her without turning his face away from Akira. Sakura looked pointedly at the water then at the wires. He frowned after comprehending all of this, then slightly smiled, but hid it from Akira. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'And he could be thinking anything…' Sakura growled in her head. To her surprise, Syaoran had attacked Akira sword-first. Sword-first yes, but he attacked with the flat side of his sword instead of the tip or edges.

"What the hell, Li," Akira spat at his attempt whilst using his katana to block his sword, "You call this attacking?" He received no reply.

Sakura watched from the sidelines. Syaoran continued to NOT harm him, to Sakura, it was…weird. Syaoran launched his sword again while trying to trip Akira. Akira ended up on his back against the table, Syaoran trying to slit his throat. But when there's a scene like this in the movies, you know that the guy pinned down pushes the guy off him? Well yeah, that's what Akira did. It caused Syaoran to crash into the opposite wall, wincing in slight pain. He growled as Akira tried to stab his katana into Syaoran, but he rolled away.

In a matter of minutes, both swords ran along the basement floor and rested somewhere. Both of the guys didn't bother to get them back again, at least not yet. Now it was fist fighting. Syaoran punched him in the stomach, causing Akira to spit out blood, but he smirked before kicking him in the back. Syaoran was on all fours on the ground, but he managed to dodge Akira's kick that was aimed for his stomach. Sakura noticed the glances that Syaoran sent to the water, as if trying to wait…

Poor Sakura felt so helpless, but she couldn't do anything… but hope and find a way to get out…

She shuddered as her legs began to get soaked of the puddle of rain. She knew that this window led to her driveway which had no sewer, and the driveway did slant into the window, so it just kept pouring in… She tried to move once again, but it was no use because Akira would just try to get her.

After pants and groans, spitting, blood splatter, fuck you's, damn you's/ cursing in general, Akira managed to use Syaoran's sword to cut open the water heater (that big thing that makes your water hot, A/N: I have one…). Hot water was being spilt all over. Sakura stood up as she saw the water rise and near the wires. She sent a look toward Syaoran, who caught it. If they didn't get out soon, they would get burned because of the water...and electrified...Syaoran did a roundhouse kick which sent Akira to the water. Getting up, Akira threw his katana at Syaoran's head, Syaoran's eyes widened, dodging it, but still cutting him.

"We have to get out fast…" Sakura murmured frantically, watching the water and wires, but Akira just wouldn't stay down! Until something glimmering faintly caught her eye. It was Syaoran's sword. She picked it up and glided it across toward Syaoran. He heard the sound of it and picked it up hastily. Just as Syaoran kicked him to the ground once more, he quickly carried Kero onto the stairs.

"Go Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, and she got up and ran toward Kero. Akira tried to grab her, but Syaoran pushed him into the water, getting him soaked.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed once she got to the stairs with Kero in her arms. Syaoran glanced at her before growling at Akira.

"Goodbye Akira," Syaoran smirked before throwing his sword through the power box. The power box exploded causing Sakura to yelp and cover her eyes, but Syaoran pushed her up the stairs and pretty soon they were out the door. They were on the road in the rain they were able to see sparks through the window. They sat together in the rain, Sakura in his arms and Kero lying on her lap. Neither of the two spoke but stared at the house that was now dangerous to even step in. Then Sakura broke the silence.

"S-Syaoran…" She said in a raspy voice, "your sword isn't it- " Syaoran closed his eyes just before he started to glow a faint dark green, then Sakura heard a small clanking beside them. She gasped, "Your sword…Syaoran, you have…magic?" Syaoran stared at her, and then nodded slightly. She blinked trying to realize that this wasn't a dream.

"Sakura, we have to go," Syaoran said suddenly, standing up dragging her with him.

"What do you mean! Where would we go, Li!" Sakura yelled with his last name, still sitting on the floor, "And tell me, how the hell do you have magic!" She didn't know if she was safe with him, even though he did have magic and saved her from that Akira, but who was protecting her from _him! _

**--Tomoyo and Eriol—**

"Daidouji-san, one of the cars is free to use!" A maid hurriedly ran to Tomoyo and bowed. Eriol jumped to his feet and headed toward the garage. Tomoyo quickly thanked the maid then ran after Eriol. She climbed into the car with Eriol as they drove off.

"Please be alright…" Tomoyo said quietly, her hands tightly clenched together.

But they knew that something wasn't right…

**--Sakura and Syaoran—**

'How the hell did I meet him anyway…' Sakura thought grumpily, as she lay limp over Syaoran's broad shoulder. She sneezed.

"You're getting sick," Syaoran acknowledged.

"No, really?" Sakura said sarcastically, "And I wonder why? Is it because we've been freaking walking in this _downpour _for the last _while!" _

"We've been walking in this "freaking downpour" for only a few minutes,"

"Argh! I give up!" Sakura groaned. "Hey wait, where are we going!"

Silence.

"Bastard…"

"Bitch…"

"Male whore…"

"Slut…"

"Bastard…"

"You said that already!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did- achoo!"

"Did achoo?" Syaoran laughed, but he received no response.

"Sakura?" He was waiting for her to say, "It's Kinomoto-san to you!"

"Mmm…" she said instead, weakly. Syaoran suddenly felt her shivering against him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, concern was in his voice.

"Maybe…" she replied in the same tone. Sakura's eyes were closed as she clenched Syaoran's soaked shirt tightly. He felt this and picked up the pace by a bit. After a minute of so, she didn't feel the rain pounding on her backside. She fluttered her eyes open seeing Syaoran. Rain was still coming down, she was able to see it, but it didn't hit them. She then realized that she was in those bus stops with clear windows.

"Syaoran…my head hurts…" she murmured closing her eyes and massaging her temples.

"Lay down here," Syaoran gently carried her so that her head was on his lap, "Give me a sec, I'll get something to dry you off…" Sakura felt him glow as a heat wave hit her suddenly. She snapped her eyes open seeing that the blade of his sword was surrounded with flames. She sat up.

"It won't burn you," Syaoran explained after looking at her scared look.

"How would you know?" Sakura asked, not taking her eyes off it.

"Because, I won't let it hurt you," Syaoran said softly before guiding her head back onto his lap. She curled onto the seat as she felt the sword go up and down her body, warming her and drying off her clothes. "Syaoran, tell me how you have magic…" Silence again.

"I'll," Syaoran thought of what to say next, "explain it to you later, for now we wait…" She was too weak to argue.

"Wait for what…?" her voice was getting fainter as sleep was overcoming her.

"We'll be going somewhere, ok?" He asked, his sword just above her head. (A/N: She's lying on his lapwith the side of her head) Sakura simply nodded before she fell into a light sleep.

**_(Sakura's Dream)_**

_A four year old Sakura ran about, giggling happily. _

_"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Onii-chan! Let's go!" She squealed happily as she ran around the hill. Their family was going on a picnic and the settled under a shady sakura tree. She laughed as a butterfly landed on her shoulder. _

_"Hey careful kaijuu, that butterfly can go up that dress of yours and eat your heart!" her ten year old brother laughed at her baby pink sun dress that was flying in the breezes. Sakura stomped up to him and slammed her foot onto his foot. _

_"Oww! Okaa-san!" Touya yelled in pain. Their parents just laughed as Sakura turned and went to pick some flowers. After a while, she had a bouquet of flowers that she gave to her mom. _

_"They're beautiful," her mom smiled as she sniffed the flowers, "Come here Sakura," Sakura stood in front of her mother as she picked out a pink rose from the bouquet and placed it in Sakura's auburn hair. Nadesico then took out a white flower and put it in her own hair. _

_"Ooh…you look pretty okaa-san!" Sakura grinned._

_"You too, darling," her mom laughed. _

_"You two are both beautiful," her dad chuckled kissing them both on the head. _

_Just then, dark clouds covered the sun and took over the sky. Thunder roared, lightning flashed, and rain fell heavily along with strong winds. Sakura screamed. _

_"Okaa-san? Onii-chan? Otou-san?" Sakura cried out. She then saw her parents, and only her parents and they were moving away from her. Sakura tried running after them, but they kept moving away with each step she took. She cried out in frustration as soon as they were out of her reach. She fell on all fours and sobbed. _

_"Why did you leave me?" She hiccupped. She wiped her tears and looked up. She was in darkness._

_In a flash, she was on cold and wet grass. Looking around, she was in front of two gravestones. But because she was only four years old, she wasn't able to read that well. She stared blankly at the gravestones and hugged her knees trying to preserve whatever heat she had left in her little body._

_"We did a good job," a voice came from behind her._

_"Their son and daughter are left though…" came another voice. She slowly turned around seeing a group of men and women in black suits and black masks, covering their eyes and nose. _

_"But," the man in the front began, "we can finish up with their daughter," he looked at Sakura straight in the eye. His eyes were full of hatred and anger, "it's a coincidence that their daughter is…right…here…" he finished slowly, not looking away from Sakura. _

_Then it hit her. _

_She was right in front of her parents' gravestones. And now, she was next... _

_"Come here little cherry…" they said as they came closer and closer. Sakura scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could. Her breaths were short and quick due to the crying, but before she could look back, she tripped over a root. _

_"Come here little cherry…"_

_There was no use, they were right behind her and running was no use. She tried to get up on all fours, but she tripped over some mud near the root. _

_"Come here little cherry…"_

_She tried crying out, but no one was able to hear her. _

_Her world turned black seeing the crowd of people in black surround her. _

_"Come here little cherry…"_

_She covered her ears and closed her eyes shut trying to stop them from saying that. No use._

_"Come…"_

_She felt herself being lifted off the ground, but she didn't want to see anyone nor did she want to listen to them. _

_"…here…"_

_She kicked and punched but kept her eyes shut._

_"…little…"_

_Sharp objects were surrounding her flesh which made her wince._

_"…cherry…"_

_She snapped her eyes open and opened her mouth to waste her last breaths on a scream. Before her world went dark, the last thing she saw was a pair of eyes that stared down at her. _

_Amber. _

_**(End of Sakura's Dream)**_

"Cherry!"

"W-what did you say?" She said hoarsely, her eyes still shut.

"I said…SAKURA!"

She fluttered her eyes open; the sound of the downpour was now faint and her head was terribly aching. She was also moving…

"Where am I…?" She asked weakly.

"So the young lady has finally awoken…" said a rather older voice.

"She's fine now, Wei…" Syaoran's voice was heard with relief. "How much farther?"

"Not long…it has been rather difficult to drive in this awful weather, Li-sama…"

Sakura struggled to sit up and look around. She was in a car, and the person driving was around his late fifty's… she then started asking Syaoran what the hell was happening…

**--Tomoyo and Eriol—**

"We're too late! I knew it!" Tomoyo cried as she tried ringing the doorbell. Eriol shook his head before turning the doorknob.

"Oww fuck…that hurt!" Eriol cursed loudly after being shocked. He waved his hand madly.

"Wait…what is that…?" Tomoyo jumped off the porch and went onto the driveway, "Eriol! Look!" He ran after her and his eyes widened seeing a gun resting on the cement. Their eyes traveled onto the window that was shattered. Looking through, they were both able to see the power box that was still making sparking noises.

"We _are_ too late…" Tomoyo said quietly.

"We're not…" Eriol said, "Syaoran came…"

"How would you know?" Tomoyo asked, staring at him.

He glowed a light purple, "Because…"

Tomoyo knew what he meant, "So that means…we keep searching for them…?" He nodded.

"And I think I know where they are…"

**--Sakura and Syaoran—**

Syaoran explained to Sakura that Wei had come by not long after she fell asleep. He did explain that she was tossing and turning, yelling and crying. She only replied that it was a nightmare…

"So where are we going now…?" Sakura asked, resting her aching head just under the window, eyes closed.

"You'll see when we get there…"

"'kay…" She snuggled closer, "My head's killing me…"

"We will find something for your fever once we get there, Kinomoto-san," Wei said gently. Sakura nodded.

"Syaoran…" Sakura started, looking down, "can I lie down on you…?" He chuckled so Sakura assumed that it was a yes. Eyes closed, she leaned onto Syaoran's shoulder and got comfortable.

"Sakura…" he began slowly after a long silence.

"Mmm…?" She replied as she yawned.

"Can you tell me what your nightmare was…?"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at him.

She saw something that she forgot…

Amber.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note :** Omg, this took a long time to write…just a bit over 4000 words! So what do you think? Some parts are sort of weird, even to me, lol. So what's going to happen next, huh huh huh! Oh that's right…I'm the author…anyway! Take a guess if you want! And drop a review please…to know if I should continue thisstory!

AngeL


End file.
